


You can count on me

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kun is Jisung's favorite hyung, Other, my sister made me write this, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: You can count on mePairing: Kun x Jisung (Platonic)Genre: Friendship, Slice of lifeSummary: I know I can rely on you, for that I really want to thank you.a/n: For my sis who really wanted a Kunsung friendship fic.





	You can count on me

isung had been revered as a rookie and as the maknae of NCT. Even if everyone took care of him and worried for him, he still had his moments of weakness and insecurities. Jisung had never been the confident type and unlike what most people see, he’s not really the brat unless Chenle is with him or it’s yaja time.

 

 

“Kun Ge.” Jisung knocked on the door of the practice room and Kun beckoned the maknae inside, scooting a little to the side to accommodate the younger on the bench.

 

“Yes Jisung?” Kun asked as he the younger sit next to him.

 

 

“You’re busy?” Jisung asked back and Kun shook his head.

 

“Just practicing some pieces, anything bothering you?” Kun asked and Jisung nodded.

 

“I have a dance audition coming and I am not sure if I can do well.” Jisung said and Kun hummed and hugged the younger. Jisung immediately hugged back, his Kun-ge has really been warm and soft from the get go.

 

“You’re worried about it? But you are really good.” Kun remarked but Jisung sighed.

 

“I will always be nervous. I am not the best out there and I still lack a lot of things in my techniques and execution.” Jisung told him and Kun hummed.

 

“You are really thinking hard about this huh?” Kun asked and Jisung nodded. “You know what, let me play you something.” Kun said and Jisung straightened himself and allowed Kun to have space to play the keyboard.

 

Jisung closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the Chinese’s shoulder while Kun played a soothing melody. Jisung loved to hear Kun play, he is a skilled pianist and his style just shows emotions that pierces through your soul. Jisung recognized the song, popular Chinese song about the correlation of moon and love. Jisung snorted, Moon and love sounded like his Taeil hyung and Sicheng.

 

“What are you thinking Jisung?” Kun asked as his fingers danced across the keys.

 

 

“Taeil hyung and Sicheng hyung.” Jisung confessed.

 

 

“The moon huh?” Kun asked and Jisung nodded making Kun laugh.

 

Kun’s smiles and laughs were bright and comforting. Jisung loved seeing his Kun Ge happy because it made him happy. Maybe for some it maybe borderline romantic but for Jisung, and for Kun, their relationship doesn’t go beyond platonic. Kun’s motherly nature just gave Jisung the warmth and love that the maknae needed growing up in such a harsh industry. Kun is like a ray of sun on Jisung’s clouded, angsty hormonal years and the older just nurtured him like a true mother would.

 

Sure, Jisung had his own share of other maternal and paternal figures like Taeyong, Doyoung and Johnny, but Kun is just a step ahead of them. Maybe because Kun is as homesick as he was or had given up a lot to be where he was. Maybe because he had adopted kids that weren’t even his to take of but willingly became their parental figure. Maybe because he had witnessed Chenle crying at Kun like a baby and the older was just patient and loving like Chenle’s mother. Maybe because Kun had extended a warm hand to Jisung when the youngest had no one to talk to and just listened to him when no one else was available due to schedules. Nevertheless, Kun was and will always be Jisung’s  favorite hyung.

 

“Kun-ge?” Jisung called out and the older hummed. “Thank you.” Jisung muttered and Kun smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

 

“You’re welcome Mochi.” Kun said and Jisung smiled, Kun is really sweet like that.  “Let’s get some treats hmm?” Kun asked and Jisung nodded.

 

They walked out of the room hand in hand and Jisung felt lighter and determined to do better; this is for himself and for that special hyung that holds a special place in his heart.


End file.
